Onko Sulla Pokkaa?
by Aminada
Summary: Kesäloma on alkanut Hetalia World Academyssa, mutta osa oppilaista on jäänyt asuntolaan kesäksi. Gilbert saa mahtavan idean illan ohjelmaksi ja vetää Felin mukaan siihen. Luvassa on pullonpyöritystä! Varoitukset: Lovinon kielenkäyttö ja yleisesti Franciksen olemassaolo. Monia parituksia ja mukana on erittäin paljon porukkaa.


** Hei taas! Tällä kertaa kesäloma aiheinen ficci (: Parituksia on erittäin monia ja randomilla menolla ei ole rajoja! Joten varaudu siihen ja ole hyvä, lue ja nauti!**

* * *

"Pullonpyöritystä?" Feliciano kysyi albiinolta joka seisoi hänen edessään. "Kyllä! Tiedäthän sinä pullonpyörityksen? Siis se on sitä että istutaan ringissä pyöritetään pulloa ja siltä, jota pullo osoittaa, kysyttään "totuus vai tehtävä?". Felicianon kasvoille levisi hymy nyt hän muisti mistä pelissä oli kyse. "Ajattelimme Franciksen ja Antonion kanssa, että näin kesäloman alun kunniaksi voisimme pelata porukalla sitä." Gilbert sanoi hymyillen hiukan pirullisesti. Italialainen innostui asiasta ja sanoi Gilbertille, että hänen ja hänen veljensä Lovinon huoneeseen voi tulla pelaaman. Keskusteltuaan hetken Gilbert lähti kokoamaan peli porukkaa.

Kesäloma oli juuri alkanut Hetalia World Academyssa ja jotkut koulun oppilaista olivat jäänet kesälomaksi asuntolaan syystä tai toisesta. Iltaa kohti mennessä eräästä huoneesta alkoi kuulua erittäin kova äänistä kiroilua. "JA SINÄ HELVETTI MENIT LUPAAMAAN SILLE IDIOOTILLE SELLAISTA?" Lovino huusi kurkku suorana veljelleen joka oli itkun partaalla. "No kun minä ajattelin, että siitä voisi tulla hauskaa pitkästä pelaamalla porukalla.." Feliciano sopelsi kyyneleiden seasta. Lovino katseli veljensä nyyhkimistä ja leppyi hieman. "Lopeta se vollottaminen. No, nyt se on kai liian myöhäist sitä peruakkaan joten kasaa vaatteesi jonnekkin pois näkyvist siestasi jäljiltä.. JA LAITA ITSELLESI MYÖS VAATTEET PÄÄLLE!". Pian ovelta kuuluikin koputusta ja Lovino meni avaamaan. Avatessaan ovea kuului sen takaa vain "kesese.." ja samalla sekunnilla Lovi lätkäisi oven takaisin kiinni. Hetken kuluttua oven takaa kuului kumaus ja Gilbertin valitusta "West toi sattui!". Nyt oveen koputettiin taas ja tällä kertaa Feli kiiruhti avaamaan. "Ludwig!" hän huudahti ja hyppäsi saksalaisen kaulaan. Ludwig punastui ja käski Felicianon irrottaa. Gilbertin mukana veljesten huoneeseen pelaamaan tulivat: Ludwig, Antonio, Francis, Kiku, Arthur, Alfred, Elizaveta, Roderich, Feliks ja Toris.

"Hienoa, sinä saamarin idiootti siis tulit tänne pelaamaan pullonpyöritysta ja toit helvetisti porukkaa mukanasi.. Mutta et sitten ottanut jumalauta pulloa mukaan?" Lovi tuskaili. Antonio kysyi tältä haluaisko Lovi positiivista energiaa häneltä, mutta Lovi vastasi tähän punastuneena läppisemällä Antoniota päälaelle. Lopulta hetken Gilbertiä vielä haukuttuaan Lovi alkoi etsiä tyhjää pulloa huoneesta. "Eikö täällä muka ole yhtään tyhjää pulloa?". "Tässä olisi yksi tyhjä pullo.". "Ai no kiitos... MITÄ HELV-" Käsi sängyn alta oli juuri ojentanut hänelle tyhjän pullon. Ludwig meni nostamaan sängyn edestä peiton pois. "Ivan mitä sinä teet Lovinon sängyn alla?". "Olen piilossa! Älkää kiltit kertoto Natalyalle, että olen täällä!" Ivan kuiskasi heille ja meni syvemmälle sängyn alle piiloon pikkusiskoaan. No Ivan paikallaolo selitti sen miksi pullonpyörityksessä tällä hetkellä käytettävä pullo on ennen sisältänyt vodkaa. "No aloitetaanko peli? MAHTAVA minä voi aloittaa pyörittämällä!" Gilbert huusi. "Minä en tule mukaan" Roderich ilmoitti ja alkoi lukemaan jotain rakkausnovellia. Gilbert valitti tälle hetken, mutta lopetti sen lyhyeen saadessaan Elizavetan kengän kokoisen mustelman polveensa.

Ensimmäinen pyörittää oli siis Gilbert, joka piti hiljaista "kesese" ääntä koko sen ajan kun pullo pyöri. Jopa Gilbertin olkapäällä oleva pieni keltainen lintu piti pientä piipitystä pullon pyörimisen ajan. Lopulta pullo lopetti pyörimisen ja se pysähtyi osoittamaan Kikua. Japanilainen hätkähti, mutta valmistautui jo siihen mitä tuleman piti. "Kesese.. Totuus vai tehtävä?", "Totuus" Kiku vastasi ja Gilbert näytti hiukan pettyneeltä kun ei saanut keksiä jotain MAHTAVAA tehtävää Kikulle. "Nooo... Aloitetaan peruskysymyksellä: Onko sinulla tällä hetkellä joku kiikarissa? Tai siis oletko ihastunut kehenkään?". Kiku mietti hetken ja punastui hieman. "No siis Hatsune Mikuhan on aivan mahtava ihminen ja hänellä on kaunis ääinkin tai siis.. Pistän kysymyksen mietintään ja annan vastauksen myöhemmin!". Gilbert katsoi Japanilaista hiukan oudoksuen, mutta nyökkäsi tälle lopuksi merkiksi, että tämä saisi pyöräyttä pulloa. Pullo pyöri taas ja tällä kertaa se pysähtyi osoittaen Lovinoa. "Totuus vai tehtävä?", "totuus?" vastasi Lovi ääni hiukan täristen. Kikulla kiiluivat silmät hänen kysyessään "Oletko sinä ajatellut ikinä itseäsi missään mielessä yhteen Antonion kanssa romanttisessa mielessä?". Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan Lovia, joka tärisi paikallaan ja hänen hiustöyhtönsä oli mennyt ihan ruttuun. "E-e-e-EN TIETENKÄÄN OLE! Ja vaikka olisinkin miksi minä teille siitä kertoisin vaikka näinkin hänestä viime yönä unta?" Lovino tajusi puhuneensa juuri ohi suunsa ja kääntyi selkä Antonioon päin haudaten päänsä polviinsa. Antoniolla meni hetki rekisteröidä Lovinon reaktio ja sanomiset ja lukea rivien välistä. Tällä välin Kiku ja Elizaveta olivat molemmat kaivaneet kameransa esiin ja olivat valmiina ottamaan kuvia. Antonio silitti Lovin päätä ja kuiskasi tämän korvaan jotain mikä aiheutti Lovin pomppaamisen seisomaan naama punaisena ja ladellen haukkumasanoja Antoniolle. Lopulta Antonio kyllästyi Lovinon jatkuvaan haukkumiseen mikä jatkui yhä vaikka Lovi oli jo istunut takaisin lattialle. Hän veti Lovin lähemmäs itseään ja suuteli tätä. Tämän jälkeen Lovi ei sanonut mitään vaan pyöräytti pulloa hiljaa.

Tällä kertaa pullo osoitti Gilbertiä ja Lovino huudahti riemusta vihdoin hän sai keksi jotain tosi noloa kostoksi ihan luvan kanssa. Ennen kuin Lovi ehti edes kysyä Gilbert jo huusi "TEHTÄVÄ!". Lovi virnisti "Tehtäväsi on: Suudella Francista eikä sitten mitään pikaista vaan kunnon kielari! Sulla ei kyllä varmaan oo pokkaa!". Gilbert naurahti ja teki kuten käskettiin. Ilman mitään valitusta, selitystä miksi hän ei sitä voisi tehdä, ilman mitään. Koko huone hiljeni ja Ludwig huokaisi syvään. "No menikö tuo läpi?" Gilbert sanoi nauraen Franciksen kanssa. Lovi ei voinut kylläkään sanoa mitään koska hän oli pyörtynyt järkytyksestä. Tässä vaiheessa ovi pamahti auki ja Yao ryntäsi sisään huoneeseen. "Ivan nyt pois sieltä sängyn alta ja vähän äkkiä! Natalya on tulossa tännepäin ja meidän pitää lähteä mahdollisimman kauas karkuun!". Huoneessa oleva väki katsoi hengästynyttä kiinalaista hämillään ja vielä enemmän heitä häiritsi sängyn alta pois tuleva Ivan. Pian kaksikko oli jo kadonnut ja peli saattoi jatkua.

Pullo osui tällä kertaa Alfrediin joka suorstaan hyppi riemusta, koska ei ollut pelannut tätä peliä ennen. Hän valitsi totuuden ja hänen täytyi vastata Gilbertin keksimään kysymykseen siitä millaisista naisista Alfred eniten piti. "En minä pidä naisista lainkaan muuten kuin ystävinä ja silloin minun puolestani he voivat olla millaisia itse haluavat" Alfred vastasi iloisesti hymyillen. Hiljaisuus laskeutui jälleen huoneeseen ja Roderich mietti lukiessaan novelliaan `voiko tällaisia idiootteja olla olemassa`.

Nyt pullo pyöri taas. "Ah, minun vuoroni. No, Alfred mon ami valitsen tehtävän!". Alfred mietti hetken, katseli ympärilleen ja keksi sitten tehtävän. "Tee Lovinolle sylitanssi!". Lovi heräsi edellisestä järkytyksestä todellisuuteen ja alkoi väittää vastaan. Francis ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään vaan nousi seisomaan ja hymyili Loville omasta mielestään hyväntahtoisesti. Gilbert nauroi räkäistä nauruaan koko tanssin ajan ja Ludwig oli peittänyt Felin silmät välttääkseen italialaiselta pahimmat traumat. Lopulta Francis istui takaisin omalle paikalleen, mutta samalla hetkellä Antonio osoitti häntä jollain taistelukirveen näköisellä, mistä hemmetistä hän sen oli löytänyt? "T-T-Toni sehän oli vain osa peliä! En minä nyt huvikseni.." Francis päätti kuitenkin laittaa suunsa kiinni sillä murhaajanilmeellä varustettu Antonio näytti siltä, että jos yksikin väärä sana lipsahtaisi hänen elämänsä päättyisi siihen. Selviytyäkseen tilanteesta Francis pyöräytti pikaisesti pulloa. Se pyöri pidemmän aikaa, mutta pysähtyi lopulta osoittamaan Ludwigia. "Totuus vai tehtävä mon ami?" Francis kysyi hymyillen. Ludwig yritti lukea ranskalaisen naamataulusta mitä tämän päässä liikkui, mutta päätyi lopulta valitsemaan tehtävän. Francis mietti hetken ja katsoi sitten Felicianoa. "Minä olen kyllä aina halunnut tietää mitä tuosta Felin töyhdöstä tapahtuu, Ludwig voisitko pyöritellä sitä vähän sormiesi välissä?". Ludwig ärsyyntyi Francis kyllä tiesi tasan tarkkaan mitä töyhtöön koskiessa tapahtui. No, tehtävä mikä tehtävä. Ludwig käänsi Felin kasvoja itseensä päin ja alkoi pyöritellä töyhtöä. Feliciano alkoi punastella ja pitää erittäin hiljaista voihkintaa jota oletettavasti kukaan muu ei kuullut kuin Feli ja Ludwig. Tätä töyhtön pyörittelyä ei kestänyt kauaa, koska Lovino heräsi Franciksen aiheuttamasta tiedottomasta tilasta ja alkoi raivota koko porukalle siitä kuinka Feliä ei saa kiusata. "HEJ! Me kuultiin, että täälä pelataan pullonpyöritystä ja aateltiin tulla mukaan!", hiljaisuus oli laskeutunut huoneeseen ja kaikki katsoivat ovelle.

Ovella seisoivat Mathias, Lukas ja hänen veljensä Emil, Berwald ja Tino. Lukas läppäisi Mathiasta takaraivoon ja potkaisi tätä vielä polvitaipeisiin "olisit voinut koputtaa, kun kerran toisten huoneisiin mennään...". Muut toivottivat pohjoismaisen viisikon mukaan peliin. Ludwig luovutti pyörittämisvuoronsa Mathiakselle, kun kerran tämä sitä niin paljon kerran halusi pyörittää, mutta Lukas piti tätä taas hyvin epäkohteliaana eleenä ja läppäisi tanskalaista uudemman kerran päähän. Kohtalokas pullo pyöri jälleen ja tällä kertaa se osoitti pysähtyessään... "Kuka sinä olet?" kaikki tuijottivat ringin taaimmaista poikaa. "Minä olen Matthew, olen ollut täällä koko ajan. Ja valitsen totuuden." hiljainen poika sanoi. "Noo.. Ööh.. Miksi sinä kuljetat tuota pehmo jääkarhua mukanasi?". Matthew vilkaisi sylissään olevaa pehmolelua ja tiukensi otetta sen ympärillä, "se tuo minulle tietynlaista turvaa". Ringissä ihmiset vain nyökkäilivät ja Matthew pyöräytti pulloa. Se osoitti nyt Mathiasta, "Mitä nyt tapahtuu juurihan sinä pyöräytit?" Tino ihmetteli, mutta koska Mathias ei ollut saanut tehdä tehtävää tai vastata totuuteen päätettiin, että tanskalainen saisi pitää vuoronsa. "Tietty minä otan tehtävän!" Mathias huusi innoissaan ja pomppasi seisomaan. "Matthew saanko auttaa sinua tehtävän keksimisessä? kesese..", Matthew nyökkäsi ja kuunteli ehdotusta jonka Gilbert kuiskasi hänelle. "N-n-n-no sinun tehtäväsi on, että ajat säärikarvasi ilmastointiteipin avulla pois...", Mathias järkyttyi ja jäätyi paikoilleen. Gilbert ja Francis repesivät nauramaan ja Berwaldista näki, että hänen täytyi tehdä töitä sen eteen ettei hän purskahtaisi nauruun. Lukas nousi ylös ja veti esiin ilmastointiteipin jonka hän oli saanut Gilbertiltä aivan hetki sitten. Mathias istutettiin tuoliin ja Lukas asetti teippiä tämän sääreen. Kun lopulta molemmissa säärissä oli Gilbertin ja muiden mielestä tarpeeksi teippiä, Lukas sai kunnian repäistä ne irti. Ensimmäinen lähti ja kuului huuto joka varmaan kuului viereiseen kaupunkiinkin. Toisen lähtiessä Mathias meinasi purskahtaa itkuun. "Älä nyt ala vollottaamaan.." Lukas sanoi hänelle ja aivan odottamatta hän antoi Mathiakselle poskelle suukon. Francis vislasi, mutta hiljeni jälleen nähdessään norjalaisen jäätävän katseen.

"Veh~ minun vuoroniko valita? No sitten otan totuuden!". Mathias mietti jälleen ankarasti. Iloiselle ja viattomalle Felicianolle ei ollut helppoa keksiä kysymystä. Silloin Mathiaksella syttyi lamppu. "Oletko sinä ikinä nukkunut yhdessä jonkun kanssa yhdessä yön yli? Siis sellaisen ihmisen kanssa johon olet ollut ihastunut tms.?". Feliciano hymyili iloisesti "Nukunhan minä Ludwigin kanssa melkein joka yö kun olemme kotona! Asuntolassa se on hiukan hankalaa kun on niin pienet sängyt ja Ludwigin mielestä tarvitaan tilaa kun..", Feli ei ehtinyt selittää vastaustaan loppuun, kun Ludwig keskeytti tämän naama tulipunaisena. Gilbert alkoi tietysti vinoilla veljelleen ja tämän seurauksena Ludwig läimäisi Gilbertille kuhmun päälaelle. Roderich huokaisi syvään ja siemaisi teetään jonka hän oli hakenut Mathiaksen säärikarva farssin aikana. Feli pyöräytti pulloa ja ne joihin pullo ei ollut vielä kertaakaan osunut jännittivät, jos pullo tällä kertaa osoittaisi heihin. "Toris, siis niinku aivan mahtavaa! Mä siis valitsen todellakin tehtävän!". "Veh~ No laula meille joku laulu!" Feliciano sanoi innoissaan. Feli itse piti laulamisesta paljon, joten hän ajatteli muidenkin voivan pitävän siitä yhtä paljon. Feliks nousi seisomaan ja oikaisi hameensa mikä oli mennyt ryppyyn hänen lattialla istuessaan. "Hyvät naiset ja herrat, minä Feliks aion siis todellakin laulaa teille aivan U-P-E-A-N laulun!". Toris naurahti hermostuneesti hän tiesi nimittäin, että Feliks ei ollut mikään maailman paras laulaja. "I want fabulous, That is my simple request, All things fabulous, Bigger and better and best" Feliks lauloi innoissaan ja tanssi samalla. Ei mennyt kauaakaan, kun muut viittoivat Torisille esityksen loppumisen merkiksi. Toris veti Feliksen takaisin istumaan ja tämä valitti hänelle siitä kuinka esitys olisi pitänyt pitää loppuun asti. Pullo lähti taas pyörimään ja nyt se osoitti.. "MINÄ?" Arthur huusi kauhuissaan. "No otatko sä siis tehtävän vai totuuden?". "Tehtävän se on pienempi paha. Kai.." Arthur sanoi ja Alfred istui hänen vieressään katsellen tapahtuman kulkua joka alkoi yhtäkkiä kiinnostaa häntä taas. "No siis.. Jos ja kun sulla on tämän ringin sisällä siis ihastus niin sun täytyy suudella tätä!" Feliks selitti innosta pomppien melkein. Arthur punastui korviaan myöten ja mutisi joitain kirosanoja. "Aaws, Arthur sä olet niin söpö, kun sä punastut noin!" Alfred sanoi ja hymyili leveästi. "Turpa kiinni idiootti.." Arthur sanoi vetäen Alfredia kauluksesta ja suuteli tätä. Alfred oli iloinen, yllättynyt ja nolostunut samaan aikaan eikä hän tiennyt miten olisi reagoinut niin ettei pilaisi mitään. Lopulta Ludwig yskäisi "Arthur se olisi sinun vuorosi pyöräyttää pulloa.". Arthur irroitti ehkä hiukan vastahakoisesti Alfredista ja pyöräytti pulloa. Tällä kertaa se osoitti Tinoa joka istui Berwaldin sylissä. "No, totuus vai tehtävä?" Arthur kysyi. "No.. Hmm.. Otan totuuden!". "Milloin viimeksi olet ottanut alkoholia?" Arthur kysyi pokkana ja Tino alkoi miettiä. Hän laski jotain sormillaan, pudisti päätään ja lopulta ilmeisesti päätyi ratkaisuun "Noin tunti sitten otin lasillisen salmiakkikossua." Tino vastasi hymyillen. Huoneeseen laskeutui hiljaisuus. Ilmeisesti kukaan ei odottanut niin viattoman näköisen Tinon juovan koskaan mitään, mutta totuushan on eri juttu kuin luulot. Tino pyöräytti pulloa ja se pysähtyi kahen vaiheille, se osoitti suoraan Antonion ja Lovinon välissä olevaa tyhjää tilaa. "MINÄ en vastaa enää yhteenkään tyhjänpäiväiseen idiootti kysymykseen, kun kerran olen jo joutunut vastaamaan yhteen!" Lovino puuskahti. "No jos tehdään kompromissi ratkaisu? Eli tehtävän tai totuuden pitää koskea teitä molempia, mutta jos kerran Lovino ei halua vastata niin Antonio voi kai sitten vastata?". Ehdotus hyväksyttiin ja Antonio valitsi totuuden. "Voisitko mennä naimisiin Lovinon kanssa?" Tino kysyi samalla vilkaisten Berwaldia. Lovino ei ehtinyt väittää vastaan, kun Antonio jo vastasi "Totta kai! Tietysti minä voisin mennä mi tomaten kanssa naimisiin! Lovi mennäänkö joskus naimisiin jooko?". Lovi punastui ja alkoi hakata nyrkillä Antonion jalkaa ja ladella taas vaihteeksi kirosanoja.

"Jatkakaa te minä käväisen vessassa nopeasti" Ludwig sanoi ja meni ulos huoneesta. Pulloa oli jo siinä vaiheessa pyöräytetty ja se osui Francikseen "Oh~ Moi? No valitsen uudelleen tehtävän." . Antonio nousi seisomaan ja alkoi kävellä ympäri huonetta. Sitten hänellä välähti "Valitse joku tästä huoneesta ja pelaa hänen kanssaan "pocky game":a!". Francis katseli ympärilleen. Arthur otettiin pois laskuista, koska kun hän vilkaisi Arthuria, Alfred kietoi kädet tämän ympärille ja katsoi Francista murhaavasti. No Lovikin taisi jäädä pois Antonion syvälle sieluun porautuvan katseen takia. "Keitäs muita täällä olikaan paikalla..." sitten hänen katseensa osui puolinukuksissa olevaan Felicianoon. "Minä valitsen Felin~", Francis sanoi. Italialainen heräsi kuullessaan oman nimensä ja ihmetteli, että mitä oli tekeillä. Francis selitti Felille pelin idean ja sitten he saivat Feliksiltä pockyn. Peli alkoi ja molemmat etenivät tasaisesti. Noin puolet pockysta oli syöty, kun Ludwig palasi takaisin huoneeseen. Hän huomasi heti mitä oli tekeillä ja löi pockyn poikki samalla vetäen italialaisen omaan syliinsä. Francis valitti, mutta ei saanut vastaukseksi muuta kuin vihaisen mulkaisun. Nyyhkien tekokyyneliän samalla Francis pyöräytti pulloa. Se pyöri jälleen melko pitkään ja pysähtyi lopulta pikkuhiljaa. "PETER? Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Arthur huusi. "Minä ja Raivis kuulimme, että te pelaatte ja päätimme tulla mukaan!" huusi pienempi poika. "Ei lasten kuulu tänne tulla, joten menkää jonnekkin katsomaan vaikka animea!" Arthur jatkoi valittamista, mutta Francis keskeytti hänet. "No, kun kerran te olette nyt täällä ja se pullo osoitti sinua Peter, valitse: Totuus vai tehävä?" Francis sanoi hymyillen samalla. Peterin ilme kirkastui ja hän valitsi tehtävän. "Noo.. Mitä jos pukisit päällesi yhden Feliksen pinkeistä mekoista?", Felikskin innostui ideasta ja Peter meni valkoiseksi kuin lakana. Pienen tappelun jälkeen Peterin päälle saatiin mekko ja melkein koko huone räjähti nauruun. Peter parka oli aivan punainen ja meni riisumaan mekon pois. "Raivis lähdetään. Mennään katsomaan Ao no Exorcistia...", hän veti Raiviksen mukaansa ja pamautti oven mennessään kiinni.

"Kuka nyt pyörittää, kun kerran Peter lähti?" Elizaveta mietti. "No pyöritä sinä, kun et ole vielä kertaakaan saanut.." Gilbert sanoi. Pullo pyörähti ja osui tällä kertaa se osoitti Ludwigia. "Tällä kertaa valitsen totuuden.", hän sanoi perusilmeellä. Elizavetan silmät kiilsivät, "Milloin suutelit Feliä ensimmäisen kerran?". Ludwig punastui korviaan myöten ja katsoi Felicianoa joka hymyili. "N-n-n-no se taisi olla noin puoli vuotta sitten joulujuhlassa...". Feliciano kehui saksalaista ja antoi tälle suukon. Elizaveta hihkui innoissaan ja otti muutamia kuvia. Ludwig pyöräytti pulloa ja se osoitti jälleen Gilbertiä. "Bruder, vedätkö sinä tuota pulloa puoleesi?" Ludwig sanoi huokaisten. Gilbert nauroi ja selitti innoissaan siitä kuinka mahtava hän on. "No, koska olen niin mahtava valitsen vaihteeksi totuuden!". Ludwig mietti hetken ja virnisti sitten melko pelottavasti. "Kuinka monta olutta sinä pystyt juomaan tulematta humalaan?". Gilbert jäätyi, kysymys osui arkaan paikkaan ja veljeksillä oli aina kisa siitä kumpi pystyi juomaan enemmän. Gilbert vilkuili Ludwigia ja katsoi parhaaksi kertoa totuuden. "30 tuoppia". Tälläkertaa Ludwig jäätyi. Gilbert alkoi nauramaan ja yritti kysellä kuinka monta Ludwig pystyi juomaan. Lopulta Ludwig ärsyyntyi ja pamautti veljeään nyrkillä päälakeen. Gilbert alkoi valittaa siitä kuinka hän oli syytön eikä olisi tarvinnut lyödä niin kovaa. Gilbert pyöräytti pulloa ja valitti samalla. Tällä kertaa pullo osoitti Alfredia. Alfred nauroi ja valitsi tehtävän. "No sitten, jos kerran tehtävää pitäisi keksiä niin.. Nyt tiedän! Mene tuohon viereiseen huoneeseen ja strippaa siellä Arthurille!". Arthur valitti naama punaisena ja oli jo lyömässä Gilbertiä, kun Alfred veti hänet mukanaan toiseen huoneeseen. Elizaveta ja Kiku menivät vahtimaan oven raosta, että tehtävä tuli tehtyä.

Kun molemmat Alfred ja Arthur tulivat ulos huoneesta, sanomattakin selvää, että molemmilla oli naamat tulipunaisina. Alfred marssi suoraan Gilbertin viereen ja mottasi tätä nyrkillä päälakeen. Gilbert huusi kivusta ja mulkoili amerikkalaista vihaisesti. Pullo lähti pyörimään , mutta tällä kertaa se ei kerenny pyöriä loppuun. "PETER? Eikö sinun pitänyt mennä sinne jonnekkin katsomaan animea?" Arthur valitti. "Raivis nukahti kesken kaiken ja mulle tuli tylsää yksin, joten tulin tänne!"Peter näytti britille vain kieltä ja astui vahingossa pullon päälle. Tietysti hän lensi selälleen ja pullo osui suoraan Lovinoa keskelle naamaa. "AI SAATANA! KUKA HELVETTI SE OLI?" Lovi huusi ja heitti pullolla Francista. Francis oli jo heittämässä pulloa takaisin Lovinolle, mutta hänen edessään seisoikin kaksi erittäin vihaista tyyppiä. Antonio seisoi murhaajanilme kasvoillaan hänen edessään ja Ludwig myös. Feli nukkui Ludwigin takki yllään hieman sivummalla. Feliks alkoi repiä Torista mukaansa ja pinkki röyhelöinen mekko kädessään ei luvannut myöskään mitään hyvää. Lovi kirosi sitä kuinka paljon se pullo sattui ja näkymästä päätellen Franciksesta ei olisi pian paljoa jäljellä Antonion ja Ludwigin lahtauksen jälkeen, "Ne olivat vain vitsejä! En minä yritä veljeksille mitään tehdä! Oikeasti!" Francis huusi. Arthur ja Alfred olivat kaaoksen turvin kadonneet jonnekkin. Pohjoismainen viisikko istuivat yhä paikallaan. Tosin Mathias oli yhä melkein kuollut säärikarvojen repimisen jäljiltä. Emil ja Lukas olivat ilmeisesti alkaneet pelata korttia, kun pullo ei ollut heihin kumpaakaan ollut osunut. Berwald piti Tinoa tiukasti sylissään ja mulkaisi jokaista pelottavasti joka näytti tulevan lähellekkään. Kaaoksen hälvetessä huoneessa olivat jäljellä vain Gilbert, Ludwig, Antonio, Feli ja Lovi. Francis oli lopulta kannettu pihalle ja heitetty puskaan, Gilbertin mielestä se oli mahtava idea ja hän haluaisi nähdä Franciksen ilmeen aamulla, kun hän herää puskassa. Feliciano ei ollut herännyt vieläkään ja Ludwig kantoi tämän sänkyyn nukkumaan. Hän peitteli italialaisen ja antoi tälle suukon otsalle. Lovi olisi alkanut riehumaan, mutta ei pässyt Antonion halausotteesta mihinkään. Lopulta kun Lovi pääsi irti hän heitti molemmat Ludwigin ja Antonion pihalle. Juuri kun Lovi oli alkamassa vaihtaa yöpukua päälle oveen vielä koputettiin ja Ludwig asteli sisään. "Mitä helv- Enkö mä sut jo kerran heittnyt pihalle?" Lovi kirosi. "Juu juu, tulin vain noukkimaan tämän vielä.", hän sanoi ja nosti Gilbertin kauluksesta mukaansa. "West sinä olet niin tylsä, olisin halunnut nähdä milloin he itse olisivat tajunneet minun olevan täällä." Gilbert valitti. Ludwig paihoitteli vielä ja laittoi sitten oven kiinni. Lovilla kesti hetken ennen kuin hän tajusi mitä taas oli tapahtunut "tyhmä saksalainen perunaurpo.. Tuli hakemaan veljensä juuri silloin kun minulla kiire.." hän mutisi. Lovi hieroi silmiään väsymyksestä. "Hetkonen.. Se urpo Gilbert oli vielä täällä kun minä vaihdoin housuja.." Lovi katsoi seinää hetken ja sitten hän lopulta tajusi, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeh?".

* * *

**Sellainen se oli, mitä tykkäsitte? Ajattelin, että jos vain saan ideoita tekisin tästä sellaisen kesäloma ficcisarjan ja tämä olisi sen ensimmäinen osa :D Joten oletettavasti tästä tilanteesta jatketaan eteenpäin ainakin yhden ficin verran. Mutta, jos teille tulee hyviä ideoita siitä mitä seuraavaksi voisi tapahtua kertokaa toki!  
**


End file.
